


Honesty is the best policy

by Her_Era



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Loki is not adopted, Teenage!Thor, Unreliable Narrator, teenage!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Era/pseuds/Her_Era
Summary: AU! Odin thought that everything was alright, Frigga seemed to trust him back. Thor and Loki became closer to him than they previously were. Their family became as close as they were ever been. Well Odin is wrong because everything is not at all alright.





	Honesty is the best policy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little bit ooc.

The moment Frigga discovered that the business Odin involved in was anything but legal, she packed her things and told Thor and Loki to packed their things as well. Though Thor and Loki were confused both obeyed their mother.

"You both ready to go?" Frigga asked. Thor and Loki both nodded. As they were loading their luggages in the car Odin arrived with his men. Odin saw the luggages that were being loaded in the car.

"Frigga, what's the meaning of this?" Odin asked

"Thor, Loki go inside the car, your father and I need to talk" Frigga commanded. Again Thor and Loki obeyed but confused as why their mother wants to go away. "I know you know what is the meaning of this. All along you hid this from me, your illegal businesses. I'm taking both of my sons we don't need to be involved in your wrongdoings" Frigga said angrily.

"Frigga you have to understand I hid this from you, from our sons to protect you" Odin explained "I'm begging you I'm going to fix this I'm going to end this just give me some time to fix all these mess. Just please don't leave me and please don't take my sons away from me" Odin begged. Frigga cried as Odin reached for her and hugged his wife.

"Promise me you will fix these mess for our family sake, for our sons sake" Frigga cried in her husband's embrace. Thor and Loki both get off the car as soon as they saw their mother crying in their father's arm. They both join their father embraced their mother. After that Odin instructed Heimdall his trusted right hand man to instruct his men to bring back the luggages inside the mansion.

"Frigga, my Love let's go back inside now shall we?" Odin then put his hand on Frigga's back as he led her inside "Thor and Loki come on inside I have things to explain to you both"

Odin then explained everything to Frigga, Thor and Loki. At first Thor and Loki doesn't seems to understand what their father was trying to say. But both of them seem to catch up what Odin was trying to say.

"I know that the things that I've done were not the things that I should be proud of, I know that I should have done the things that you both my son should look up to. But I promise that I will change for the sake of our family" Odin promised to both of his sons.

Ever since that day when Odin promised that he will change he began to gradually eliminate the illegal businesses that he has. From the illegal pubs, illegal drugs and weapons. He also tasked Heimdall to keep an eye on Frigga, Thor and Loki to keep them from harm.

As Odin eliminated his illegal businesses, the people that he once considered as business allies got mad at him especially Malekith who was in charge in their illegal weapon business. Malekith didn't want to end their partnership because he still depends on Odin to run his illegal and risky business. He tried to persuade Odin but he refused to be again involved.

"Why suddenly chage All father? We both know that this business make us rich and powerful" Malekith said spitefully

"I don't have to explain anything to you Malekith. This partnership and business of ours is bound to end"

"If you really end this all father. Harm will come to both of your sons and Frigga"

"Are you threatening me? The All father. If you try to harm my family I will torture you to the extent that you will wish you are already dead" Malekith just smirked

Odin treated Malekith threat as an empty threat because he thought no one will dare the All father with his army and with his great right hand man Heimdall, no one will dare him.

As the months passed by Odin thought that everything was alright, Frigga seemed to trust him back. Thor and Loki became closer to him than they previously were. Their family became as close as they were ever been.

They were in their mansion's living room playing scrabble. They were smiling from ear to ear as they played their favorite game.

"Loki what do you think should we do for your Fifteenth birthday?" Frigga asked her second son

"I don't know, I mean clearly I don't have so many friends like Thor so party is not an option" Loki said nonchalantly.

"Brother, that's not true"

"Oh brother we know that's the truth, and besides I don't want to have a party like yours. I still remember the chaos of you Sixteenth birthday brother"

"Okay settle now boys" Odin interfered "So son what do you like then for your birthday?"

"I think I want to return to our lake house, I remember Thor and I used to play and swim there all day long. You and mother then just sit and relax"

"That's nice son, if that's what you really like for your birthday" Frigga said as she kissed her second son forehead.

"And besides mother I like it just the four of us er- I mean of course with Heimdall too" Loki added then smiled at Heimdall who just entered their living room.

"Okay it is set then. Heimdall call the care taker of the Lake house to prepare. We will celebrate Loki's birthday there" Heimdall just nodded

"Thank you Heimdall" Odin said

On the day that they were supposed to leave for Loki's birthday Heimdall told Odin that one of their men informed him that Malekith was going to attack. Odin then excused himself while Frigga and his sons were packing for their planned trip.

"All father I know this is threatening for your family but I assure you our men will do everything to protect you and your family"

"I know Heimdall, I know I was right to trust you" Odin then patted Heimdall shoulder

"But we need to be prepared I want my family to be safe at all times. I'm going to remain here Frigga and the boys will go ahead to the Lake house as planned. If Malekith is going to attack then we will end this right here and right now"

"But All father-"

"Heimdall I'm gonna trust you the life of my family. You will go ahead as planned bring as many men as you think that can protect them. Please don't say anything to Thor especially Loki you know I dont want him to worry on his birthday you know that son of mine is worrier and overthinker. Do not also tell Frigga about this as she won't let me to end this"

"But All father, Frigga is not naive and Loki is exceptionally smart they will be suspicious if our men are coming with us"

"Tell them that it's for precautionary safety, tell them that I have to finish a job regarding our past business to settle it once and for all or better yet just tell them I will just get Loki his birthday present"

Their conversation was interrupted when Loki, who seems so excited for their trip, called his father

"Father, oh- I'm sorry I didn't know that you two were talking. Is something wrong?" Loki asked who clearly was so excited for his birthday

"No we were just talking you know for your birthday, what is it son?"

"Mother just wants to check on you and asking if she should pack also your books"

"Oh norns, your mother is really a girl scout, she is always ready" Odin joked to ease the atmosphere. Loki then laughed. Heimdall excused himself to prepare.

"Oh Father you know mother she is always ready" as they climbed upstairs Odin then realized that his youngest son is no longer a child but on his way to become a man that he knows he will be proud of. Odin knows sometimes that he unintentionally favors Thor and sometimes forgets to appreciate his youngest son but he knows he loves his son both equally and deeply. Odin touched his second son cheek and smiled at him.

"I love you, both you and Thor equally and I'm gonna do my very best to give you a happy and secure life" Loki smiled at his father; he appreciated Odin sentiment because he knew his father is not vocal on what he feels.

"You guys will go ahead, I'm just going to get Loki his surprise present" Loki frowned he knew something was up, and kind of disappointed because he was looking forward for how he is going to spend his birthday. Odin saw the looked on Loki's face "I’ll be quick, I promise" Loki then gave his father a smile that reached his eyes.

"Thank you father"

Odin told Frigga and Thor that he will just get Loki his birthday present. He knew Frigga would like to ask but Loki made her agreed to go ahead first and prepare.

Heimdall told him that he needed as many men as he can bring. Frigga asked Odin why they have to bring his men and Odin said just for extra security. Frigga would like to ask another question but shut her mouth because he saw the happiness of Thor and Loki who were so excited to go back at their Lake house where they grew up.

Thor, Loki and Frigga went ahead first. Odin remained and readied his men for the allegedly said attack. But none of it happened. He called Heimdall who just arrived at their Lake house to let him know that it was just an empty threat. That he was on his way to the Lake house to celebrate his second son birthday. Their conversation was disrupted when one of Heimdall's men informed him that there were cars spotted heading towards The Lake house.

"Oh sh*t, it's impossible they shouldn't know that my family is there. How come they knew that we were prepared in here?"

"I think there is a traitor inside of Odin's House all Father. Probably one of our men who is loyal to Malekith" Heimdall suggested

"Do your very best to protect them at all cost, we will be on our way there. Bring them to our safe house the one that you and I are the only one who knows of it" Odin said with a hint of nervousness on his voice.

Heimdall hanged up and immediately rushed towards Frigga who was unpacking their things.

"Where's Loki and Thor"

"Checking their room, why is something wrong?"

Heimdall then immediately rushed into their room. Frigga followed him “We have to go now" Thor and Loki sensed the panicked on Heimdall's voice so they obeyed even though they have no idea what's going on.

Heimdall opened the car and commanded Frigga, Thor and Loki to get inside again the car then he sat at the passenger seat of the black SUV that they were going to use to escape. Tyr the most professional driver among his men is the one who is going to drive. He told the other men to be left behind and some of his men to also leave to confused Malekith and his men so they could not follow the car which they were gonna use to escape.

"Get in come on"

"What's happening Heimdall is everything alright, Is Odin alright?"

"The All Father is alright, we were just going to meet him at the safehouse" as soon as Heimdall explained there were gunshots heard that was coming from around the Lake house "come on buckle up" then all of a sudden Malekith showed up with one of his men, both carrying an M&P-15 gun a semi rifle machine gun.

"Get down!" Heimdall shouted as soon as he saw the two approaching the car. Thor, Frigga and Loki ducked down. Loki hugged Frigga with all his might since her mother was not covered, Loki and Thor were protected since they were both seated at the back of Tyr and Heimdall. Loki hugged her mother to the extent that he served as her cover.

Malekith fired the guns that they were holding; they only stopped until there were no movements detected on the car. Malekith thought that the Odinson's were already dead but as soon as the firing stopped Heimdall and injured Tyr who was bleeding on his right forearm back fired killing one of his men and shooting him at the knees making him dropped his weapon. Heimdall rushed towards him pointing a gun at his face

"How dare you to try to harm the family of the All father. You will pay fo-" then Heimdall stop mid-sentence as he heard Frigga cries. Then he saw Frigga at the backseat of the car hugging her bloodied second son on her arms. He then immediately knocked Malekith off by his gun then told Tyr to tie bound Malekith as he is going to pay at All fathers hand. Heimdall run off towards the car. Thor who was also crying staring at his bloodied brother in shocked. He then saw Loki who was bleeding profusely who he thought was probably shot at the back. Loki who has blood in his lips, and glassy eyed eyes from the unshed tears, the paleness of skin became a deathly pale.

"Come on Thor help me get Loki off this car. We have to stop the bleeding he is bleeding profusely" Heimdall said while trying to remove crying Frigga off her son. They then carry Loki carefully then lay Loki outside the car. Heimdall tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure on Loki's wound. Frigga held his son hand.

"Everything is gonna be alright Loki" Frigga cries

"Thor dial 911 immediately" Heimdall then gave his phone to Thor who was so shocked seeing his bloodied brother. "NOW!" Thor then shooked his head then obeyed.

"Mother I'm so-rry I-" Loki whispered as he coughed blood. The blood on lips then was now dripping of his chin.

Frigga shook her head trying to be strong for his son "No hang on there, Loki you have to, help will come okay?" Frigga added. Thor sat beside his Mother supporting her.

"I'm so-rry" Loki looked at Thor "I- I can't ho-" Loki again coughed blood

"Brother it's alright, help will now arrive" Thor cries

Loki then smiled a one last sad smile at Thor and Frigga and took his last and deep breath. Loki then stopped breathing laying there motionless. Frigga and Thor cries as the sight of Loki with his bloodied lips and chin, opened eyes with one last tear dropped on his pale cheeks. Heimdall then closed Loki's eyes. Heimdall shook his head trying to unshed the tears that formed in his eyes. Heimdall thought that this was his entire fault, Loki an innocent kid died on the day of his birthday because he failed to protect him.

Frigga continued to cry while hugging her dead son on her arms while wiping the blood on his lips and chin she wiped also the tear on Loki's pale cheek "No, no,no Loki, my son come on wake up please, were still gonna celebrate your birthday. You and Thor will swim you like that right my son. Just please wake up" Thor supported her mother while she hugged his dead brother.

Thor caressed his brother cheek "Happy birthday brother" Thor cried

The firing stopped and one of Heimdall's men came and said that it's done Malekiths's men were defeated. Thor asked what it was just all about while crying. Heimdall then had no choice but to explain the situation and the threat of Malekith he knew he owed Frigga and Thor explanation. Frigga looked shattered as she realized Odin lied to her again.

Moments have passed Frigga still held her second son now bloodied, cold and dead body.

Then there was a car Heimdall grabbed his gun to protect the remaining family of the All father but he stopped as he saw Odin getting off the car. Odin immediately rushed off towards his family.

Odin cries as the sight of his youngest son being held by his mother motionless, pale, cold and bloodied. Odin looked at Heimdall. Heimdall shook his head indicating Loki is already gone. Odin sat where Frigga held her dead son.

"Loki" caressing his second son cheeks "I'm sorry my son" Frigga looked at him and pushed him away from her lifeless son body.

Heimdall and Thor tried to stopped her "Don't you dare touch my son" Odin bowed his head "You, this is all your fault Odin, If you just let us leave you, then and there" Frigga pointed Odin "If you jus-just let us leave the moment I found out what you truly was, Loki would still be alive" Frigga cries. Odin stands up and let Frigga mourn their youngest son. Odin then wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry All father I failed at protecting them" Heimdall said. Frigga heard Heimdall as he apologized to the All father.

Odin then held Heimdall shoulders "No, It wasn't your fault. You di-"

"Yeah it wasn't his fault" Frigga said bitterly "It was your fault. If you were just honest about this mess my son would still be alive"

The ambulance arrived. Frigga refused to let Odin come with them. As soon as the ambulance was nowhere in his sight he looked at Heimdall

"Bring me, Malekith" Odin said with so much anger on his voice.

After Loki's funeral Odin expected that he won't be able to reached Thor and Frigga who he knew will moved out to their once lively and happy home that was once consist of happy memories on every corner. Odin expected Thor and Frigga will moved out to his life. He did not even try to stop them again because the last time he did it costed the life of his beloved youngest son. He knew what to expect when he got home just a lifeless, empty and sad mansion.

After Odin's youngest son was buried he took care of Malekith, as he promised he made Malekith wish he was already dead. He also tortured the traitor who informed Malekith where his family would be. Every torture he knew was bestowed upon Malekith. Odin can't remove the image of his youngest son lying bloodied and lifeless on her mother's arms as he tortured Malekith. As he tortured the monster in front of him he thought that his son will never experience the life ahead of him, he will never see again the smile of his youngest son that always reached his green eyes nor will hear him talk to his mother about his love and passion for the books. After torturing he then finished Malekith by shooting him at the back three times just as his youngest son suffered from.

He made Heimdall check Thor and Frigga every now and then which is every day, but only by afar because Frigga clearly stated she does not want anything to be associated with her own words 'caused her son untimely demise'

Thor became also strange to his own father, though not clearly blamed his father, he is still mad that Odin tried to hide how severe the situation was. Thor thought if Odin became honest to them Loki his dear and beloved baby brother and best friend would still be alive.

Odin was sitting on the living room, caressing the Shakespeare book and car keys that were supposedly a gift for Loki. His son who he knew loved to read and excited to learn how to drive. Odin reminisced the time that his family was happy and most importantly whole. Odin then often thinks what if he became honest from the beginning on what is his business all about. What if all this time he became honest to Friggga and his sons about the situation regarding Malekith. Or What if he just let his family go the first time they attempted to leave him. What If he let them, surely Loki would still be alive. Frigga who he knew to be the kindest woman will let him visit his sons and still be a part of their lives. Odin thought it was all now what ifs.


End file.
